Changelog
v1.9.1 - ''25.05.2018'' *Defensive towers now have an animation when shooting *Mobile optimization *Improve page load speed *Fix zoom on firefox *Fix always showing 'Did you even play' on Gameover screen *GDPR compliance v.1.9.0 - ''20.05.2018'' *'Sound effects!' *'Translations for various languages! Not all are fully translated yet - You can help translate them!' *'Add settings to disable particles and more' *Show dialog when playing for the first time and not choosing the tutorial *Fix cannons sometimes not dealing damage when zombies come from the bottom v.1.8.0 - ''14.05.2018'' *New Levels! There is now level 8, 9, 10 and 11! v1.7.1 - ''11.05.2018'' *Fix zoom also scrolling page when running on thirdparty sites *Show current rank in leaderboard v1.7.0 - ''08.05.2018'' *'Zooming! Use the mouse wheel to control the zoom level' *Fix upgrade to max level option being permanent sometimes v1.6.4 - ''07.05.2018'' *Show transporter radius in detail view v1.6.3 - ''05.05.2018'' *Fast forward is now unlocked from the beginning *Improve validation token display on game over *Preparing for the next big update v1.6.2 - ''29.04.2018'' *Fix rendering bug causing the game to crash sometimes v1.6.1 - ''26.04.2018'' *Rewrote rendering code to improve performance, especially on later levels *Add keybinding to max out the current or all buildings to the maximum level. Check out the keybindings dialog! *Optimize page load speed *Prevent some cheats v1.6.0 - ''17.04.2018'' *'Add ability to build while paused' *Add animations when placing or upgrading buildings *Improved ui *Rebalance zombies *Make zombies die slower during day *Make buildings regenerate health slower *Draw connections between transporters different to regular connections *Make background on views more transparent *Fix player name getting reset to 'Player' *Decrease crystals dropped by zombies, increase crystal mine production *Add new attack animation to zombie bosses *Improve zombie target selection (Now they target buildings which block their way) *Improve placement of walls and transporters, esp. on lower FPS v1.5.2 - ''15.04.2018'' *Fix building tooltip shown on pause screen *Show indicator when a building was destroyed v1.5.1 - ''14.04.2018'' *Add fullscreen button *Add keybindings dialog *Add restart button *Disable fast forward during bosses *Improve cannon projectile speed *Add description to all views *Fix building tooltip closing when pressing shift *Cleaned up welcome screen *Rebalance towers *Make it more clear whether the player is in the leaderboard or not *Show pause overlay when leaving window *Show time until zombie boss spawns v1.5.0 - ''12.04.2018'' *Fix keyboard shortcuts not working sometimes *Added new utilization view *Fix zombies giving no gold when killed by lightning towers only *Increased transporter amount on high levels *Show on which level a building unlocks *Make the day-night indicator more visible *Stop placement when selecting the same building again or clicking on its icon *Buildings now emit resources with the speed of the transporter (In case they are connected to one) *Spawn initially at random position on the map *Minor tutorial improvements v1.4.2 - ''11.04.2018'' *Added interactive tutorial! v1.4.1 - ''10.04.2018'' *Improve transport view (allow hovering buildings) *Increase arrow factory limit *Increase crystal mine limit on level 7 to 16 *Make lightning towers consume slightly more resources *Add advertisements *Disallow collecting gems with the mouse while paused v1.4.0 - ''09.04.2018'' *Fix radius of towers being smaller than displayed *Add new transport view *Make arrow towers consume up to 30% less arrows *New transporter icon *Improve bug reporter *Decrease crystal mine cost and increase throughput *Allow toggling pause with the spacebar *Fix ui bug v1.3.3 - ''08.04.2018'' *Added Leaderboard *Made Days longer, for example: 20s more on day 60, 50s on day 100 *Add defense view *Show base in game over screen *Only spawn collectable crystals when the placer base was placed *Reduce panel alpha v1.3.2 - ''07.04.2018'' *Fast forward now permanently unlocks on day 15 *Improve building tooltip *Fix mines producing excess resources *Cluster crystal particles to improve performance v1.3.1 - ''07.04.2018'' *Don't spawn resources out of map bounds *Improve storage display on defensive towers *Make exploding zombies more visible v1.3.0 - ''06.04.2018'' *Refactor transporter system to fix incorrect resource transport *Reduce available transporter amount on higher levels v1.2.9 - ''04.04.2018'' *New map generator *Prevent cheats (most of them) *Show circle around resources when placing mines *Removed low resolution warning (caused confusion) v1.2.8 - ''04.04.2018'' *Fix incorrect z-order or iron ores *Fix crash on game over *Make zombies die faster on days v1.2.7 - ''04.04.2018'' *Fix numbers not being displayed in firefox *Fix tooltip not hiding when dragging slowly *Balancing improvements *Huge performance improvements (esp. late game) v1.2.6 - ''03.04.2018'' *Added changelog *Improved balancing *Improved placement of walls and transporters *Added welcome screen *Improved ui *Added cursor key movement